pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Man-at-Legs
Say, who found out the name of MAL's cannon, or rather how? It seems to be made up to me. Greenpickle 08:23, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Two out of Three battles with this are in a water area...shouldn't there be a walkthrough for that? The Purple Pikmin strategy is useless with water [[User:Maaul|'''--Maaul--']](Send E-Mail|Enlist) 23:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Who made this thing? Think about it, this is I uknown planet! Why is their a robot their? Who mad it anyway, maybe it's a probe and someone from Olimars planet made it to explore distant planets. Speaking of witch does anyone know what Olimars home planet is called? Hocotate. It's mentioned in Pikmin as 'my home planet', and Olimar works for Hocotate Freight. - '''TheYellowPikmin' I guess that you don't come here that often, humans made the tech that formed the cannon because that is earth. also the home planet of olimar is hocotate. also sign your posts.Rocky0718 19:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 19:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, there's no proof for that. Olimar's Notes indicate otherwise, in fact. 19:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :: ponit taken,but there is no curent or recently retired species that has the remote mental capacity to understand the volitile nature of the armorment used by the man-at-legs and be able to duplicate it, unless this arachnorb is much more intlectual than I beleave, as an example take the red bulborb, thinking "ZZZ.... ? whoo woke me up? oh, food! EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT...oh, uber-crap, im almost dead, well then-EAT EAT EA- (ROAR OF DEATH)." and so on and so forth for prbably every other creatur in the game. so genraly the humans probaby came up with it.Rocky0718 21:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 21:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::But evolution doesn't require mental capacity, or thinking at all. Insects, for instance, have an exoskeleton, an outer shell, armour. They didn't decide to end up that way, but they did. I don't really know much about Biology, though, so I hope this makes sense. 17:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::To add to that, virus DNA is found in almost every species. Even though they're not our normal idea of "life forms", they are a driving power in evolution. You could slightly compare that towards what the machinery does to the MAL. And, as Olimar points out, complex actions are done by the machine, not the creature.-- 18:05, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::yes but im trying to figure out who made the macheiery.Rocky0718 00:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe its a species that went extinct because borg assimalated it. :P--Prof. 00:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) What if the man-at-legs isn't half creature? If it was a full robot, then it would explain how humans made it and it is one of the 2 creatures who have cannons. (the other is the Gatling Groink) What about the obvious biological matter visible in both creatures? White Radish 13:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Exactly like when MAL opens up you could see long red strechy parts that are definitely not machene and plus its three black none robotic legs and most visable parts of gatling groink are organic.Man-at-Legs888 03:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) so MAL and gatling groink are biomechanical.Man-at-Legs888 04:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that the Man-at Legs is just a Dweevil mimicing the boiler and has a gun. Wait, then would it be called a Man-at-DWEEVIL!?!?!?!? :Okay, first, it's impossible for it ot be a dweevil because it has no features of it whatsoever. Secondly, it is an arachnorb. And finally, it is probably a cross biomechanical parts such as the aformentioned broiler and gun with a spider-like creature.-- ::Besides, the name is a pun. Whats with its leg? One of its legs looks like it could crush pikmin due to the small stub on the end of it. It also looks like that same leg is the first one to move, as if the bug follows that leg. Could this be possible? Also, when I fought it, I attacked it with a small number of white pikmin (due to their running speed) but eventually, I decided to just toss all of my pikmin on it, which made it try to shake them off a second time. Apparently, it takes it a while to try and recover itself for another attempt to remove any attacking pikmin. Final note, any pikmin who are attacking it when it shoots its gun, will be flung off. Learner4 19:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Compared to its relatives' feet, the Man-at-Legs's are too small to acually do any damage unless it stomped a Pikmin directly, which would make the battle unfair, as it keeps moving across the arena AND also has a cannon. ::Learner7, what you suggest is interesting but you must realize that the Man-at-Legs is a perfect symbiosis between insect and machine, reminiscent of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borg. The small stub on one end of one of its legs may be almost anything; a deformity, a method of traversing difficult terrain; the possibilities are nearly limitless.Pikdude 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The small stub, if you look closely, is actually a claw of some sort. It uses it to movre across the stage. The claw is also extendable and that's how the MAL can reach far distances pretty quickly. -- ::::Looking at it carefully reveals that it couldn'tactually kill a Pikmin, it's too high to reach them. :::::Like I said, the stub is a way of traversing terrain quickly. May I suggest that it uses this claw to pull itself around?Pikdude 18:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it, unless the claw can stick to metallic surfaces. :Does it really matter what the claw is for? We know it exists. We know it doesn't hurt pikmin. That's just about all we know. ::We can infer. and the claw would grip the surface to give it some extra moving speed or something along those lines.Pikdude 22:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Come on! Don't ruin the fun. We're playing scientist right here! :P :uhm I don't wanna revive something old but Olimar said in his Piklopedia-entry that the machine "merged" with the spider on it's own and that the machine also attacks the Pikmin indipendently, shouldn't that be added to the page? I didn't see it anywhere :O Poor Quality images All the pictures are of poor quality. I think we need better pictures. Flish 02:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :New ones good enough? ::Wouldn't know the dif, but probably :) Pikdude 17:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC)